A Crazy Christmas
by AvrilLavigneFan2001
Summary: Kin and Kon wants Corey and Laney to confess to each other that they are in love. When Kin and Kon locks them in Corey's bedroom they try to make them become a couple by using the mistletoe. How will it go? Also Merry Christmas! *COMPLETED*


**AN: Hey Everyone Merry Christmas! So I decided to do one shot for all of you Corney fans. =) Ok enough about me, lets begin with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot of this story.**

* * *

On a snowy day in Peacevillie was four teenagers in the garage freezing with it being -2C inside. Corey and his band was in blankets, Corey was inside a periwinkle blanket, Laney was inside a yellow blanket, Kin was inside a green blanket and Kon was inside a purple blanket. Laney's face was turning bright red because of how cold the weather is.

"Hey fella, you ok?" The blue haired boy asked his red haired friend.

"Yh Core, just cold." Laney shivered.

"Does someone need a bear hug!" Corey grabbed Laney into a hug with him crushing her ribs. She was smiling with hearts coming out of her head. About a minute later, she couldn't breath due to Corey suffocating her.

"Core I can't breath!" Laney's face was turning dark red as she passed out.

"Lanes! Lanes! Lanes!" Corey screamed in horror holding her in his arms with tears rolling down his eyes.

"All I wanted to do is make her warm and I can't even do that, what is wrong with me!" Corey cried onto Laney's chest as she was waking up slowly.

"W-what happened?" Laney had slightly moved which caught Corey's attention.

"Laney!" Corey screamed with excitement while Laney was trying to catch her breath. Corey had hugged Laney lightly but not to tight.

"Core what happened?" Laney asked still feeling dizzy.

"The most important thing is your alive." Corey said.

"Alive? Core, what are you talk about?" Laney asked.

"Never mind." Corey said.

* * *

"So since it's Christmas lets watch a film." Corey suggested as Laney and Corey left.

"So bro you got the plan?" Kin asked his younger brother.

"Yep!" Kon nodded.

***Wicked Cool Transition***

Grojband was all in the garage watching a Christmas film with Kin and Kon staring at Corey and Laney. Corey yawned putting his arm around Laney's shoulder. Laney put her head on Corey's shoulder feeling sleepily. They were both sleeping cuddling each other with a long smooth yellow blanket.

"Kon, I think those two might actually be together." Kin said having happy tears in his eyes.

"Our little babies are growing up so fast." Kon said hugging Kin tightly.

"I know how to get them together." Kin said giving a creepy smile when he has a plan.

***Kin's got a plan***

In the morning, Corey had slightly opened his eyes where he found himself in the position who would never be in with the girl of his dreams. Corey had his arm draped over Laney's waist, while Laney had her right side of her head on Corey's shoulder. Kin started waking up, as he tapped Kon on the shoulder waking him up.

"Kon look." Kin had sparks in his eyes seeing Corey and Laney sleeping next to each other.

"Those two are adorbs." Kon smiled with joy. Kin had took a picture which showed a flash which caused them to wake up.

"Why did you take a photo of them?" Kon asked while Kin gave a devious smile.

"Well just incase of blackmail." Kin had said as Corey and Laney woke up from their sleep. They had looked at each confusingly.

"How did we end up hugging each other?" Corey shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know." Laney said while Kin and Kon kept laughing which made Laney furious.

"If you laugh again, you'll be dead meat!" Laney threatened Kin and Kon which made them gulp in fear.

"Ok." The twins squeaked.

"Don't worry bro, as long were all together for Christmas we got nothing to worry about." Laney had smiled a bit of what Corey said.

"Hey guys, I just need to get Laney's present from my room brb." Corey said running up the stairs.

"I'll help you Core." Laney smiled while Corey looked worried because he hasn't really got Laney anything.

***COREY'S IN TROUBLE***

"So Core what have you got me?" Laney kept jumping up and down to know what Corey got her.

"Well it's a surprise Lanes." Corey said touching her cheek which caused her to faint.

Meanwhile, Kin had put a chair on the door handle so Corey and Laney wouldn't get out.

"Now they'll confess!" Kon said high fiving his brother.

In Corey's room, Laney was getting bored so she decided to leave but the door was locked.

"Um Core, were locked in!" Laney tried opening the door which caused them both to be stuck inside.

"Oh rats!" Corey screamed as he was swearing under his breath.

"Core, are you ok?" Laney put her hand on Corey's shoulder.

"Yh I'm ok Lanes, just don't like feeling trapped." Corey looked down the floor.

"Well at least I'm here." Laney smiled at the oblivious blue-haired boy.

"Yh, if you weren't here I would cry." Corey said as Laney playfully wrapped her arms around the back of his neck which caused Corey to blush.

"Awe Core, you know I'm not going to leave you." Laney smiled.

"I won't leave you either." Corey said giving a dorky smile to Laney.

"What do you want to do while were locked in here?" Corey asked the red haired girl. What Laney wanted to do is kiss him underneath the mistletoe, but she's afraid that Corey don't like her back.

"So I guess were under the mistletoe." Laney started the conversation.

"Yh I guess we are, so maybe we should kiss." Corey was rubbing his neck feeling the blush on his face, same with Laney. All of a sudden, Corey had felt a pair of lips onto his lips which was Laney. They had both smiled to kiss, as they felt imaginary fireworks over their heads with Laney wrapping her arms around Corey's neck which made them fell on the floor, while Corey put his hands on her waist. The kiss Corey and Laney had was a miracle. They had both separated from the magical kiss they had, both of them had looked into each others eyes with a smile on their faces.

"Woooooooow!" Corey said feeling lovey dovey.

"That was the best kiss I had in my life!" Corey was smiling dreamily, while Laney felt her heart racing.

"I love you Laney Penn." Corey said getting something out of his pocket which was a ring and went down one knee.

"Laney. I may be a dork at times and an oblivious dumbo, but the truth is I love you more than the world, and your the only girl who rocks my world. Will you take this ring to be my girlfriend?" Laney face was turning a dark shade of red as she felt happy tears coming out of her eyes which show sparks inside.

"Of course I will!" Laney said crying on Corey shoulder hugging him tightly, as he put the ring on Laney's middle finger.

"Merry Christmas Laney Penn!" Corey said.

"Merry Christmas Corey Riffin!" Laney said kissing Corey on the lips again with passion.

"They confessed eeeeeeeeeeeee!" Kin and Kon squealed outside as Laney pushed the door open with the strength she has with the twins filming everything that Corey and Laney said.

"KIN! KON!" Laney screamed in anger chasing Kin and Kon around the garage.

"Give the tape back you cheese lover! Or your precious cheese will be flushed down the toilet!" Laney threatened.

"Ok Ok fine, take the tape just don't hurt Holey." Kon said grabbing the cheese, hugging it.

"Wow Kon you name your cheese how sad." Laney said rolling her eyes.

"Well a Merry Groj Christmas. Thanks for coming out everyone!" Corey said closing the garage.

* * *

**AN: So what did you think? I hope this one shot was ok. I wish you all a Merry Grojmas and a Happy New Year! Bye! =P**


End file.
